Invisible Regret
by CookieDemon212
Summary: Not everyone survived after the war; several of them being Naruto's precious people. Against all the laws of nature and science, one of them returns.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- don't own Naruto

Title - Invisible Regret

Summary- Not everyone survived after the war; several of them being Naruto's precious people. Against all the laws of nature and science, one of them returns_._

_._

_._

Chapter Title- Welcome Back

The Sun.

That was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. The vibrant over shining rays momentarily blinded her sight.

Continuously blinking, she faced away from the light in an attempt to regain her vision. Her eyebrows scruntched up as she squinted at the scenery before her.

Was her sight lying to her? In front of her, all she could see was dirt. Miles and miles of rocky scenery surrounded her. Not a trace of life could be seen.

She urged her sore limbs to sit herself up as her eyes uneasily glance around. Not only was she alone in some isolated desert but she felt... strangely odd. The sun was at its highest peak in the sky as it burned the heated soil. She could practically see the humidity and haziness in the air yet... for some unknown reason she felt none of it. Coldness gripped her heart, making her shiver uncontrollably.

In a vain attempt to preserve what little warmth she had, she hugged herself as her hand ran up and down her arms.

She suddenly gasped. She knew this place. This place... was were she fought Madara in an attempt to help Naruto. At least, that's her last memory before blacking out.

But why on earth was she here? Stranded in a middle of no where with no one in sight? Where were her friends? Where was everyone?

She stood up only to pause. The pain she was prepared to feel never came. Confused, she expected to feel some after all those injures from that war.

She looked down at herself to see her clothes were still torn and worn out but her injuries were completely healed. Surprised, she patted herself down feeling more and more wary by the minute. After a moment of fully observing herself, she decided to look for answers. She must find the others. She ran to the only place where she knew everyone might be. She went to the Leaf.

Invisible Regret

When she reached the village, it was surprisingly the same as how she remembered it. Crowds filled the streets, businesses where open and kids ran around making trouble.

Hinata couldn't help but pause for a moment to take in the positive atmosphere. Seeing such happiness was overwhelming. She couldn't stop the relieved smile forming on her lips. This must mean they won the war. In high spirits, she ran up to a villager to ask for her friends.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for-" she began but was cut off by another.

"Will you stop lazing around, you old man? Work already! Time's a wasting," yelled a green haired boy around her age. Neither spared her a glance.

"Stop your jabbering. Can't you see I'm taking a break!"

Their banter continued as Hinata awkwardly stood beside them. They seemed to be ignoring her. "Excuse me," she attempted once more but again received no response.

Hinata, taken aback at their rudeness, decided to ask another villager for help instead.

"Ma'm?" She called out to an elderly woman carrying heavy bags. She did not stop, though, or make any indication she was being spoken to as she continued on her way.

Hinata was at a loss as she stopped walking. That made three people who purposely ignored her.

She put a clutched hand on her chest as she looked down in concern. Did... Something happen? Had she done something to upset the villagers? She couldn't recall doing anything. Maybe she failed... And they intentionally left her in the desert.

She shook her head to stop that train of thought. That was nonsense. The villagers wouldn't do that to her and the Hokage would definelty not allow it.

She tried to talk to other villagers, hoping one of them would speak to her. But as the 6th person walked away from her with the same results, she began panicking. No matter how loud or emotional she got, no one seemed to be listening to her.

Fear ran through her. Why? Why were they doing this?

She stopped her attempts of getting the villagers' attention and ran blindly in search of her friends on her own. They would surely help her understand what's going on.

As luck would have it, she turned around a block to see none other than her father.

"Father!" She desperately shouted. Yes, she knew how improper it was for a heiress to shout as she did but she was frightened.

Her father did not spare her a glance as he continued speaking to an elder.

"Father!" She repeated louder but nothing happened. Not even when she stood beside him and waved her hands in front of his face.

"Yes, we'll set a date for the funerals soon. It'll be an honor to those that passed on to the next life," said the elder. "I wish you condolences to your eldest daughter and Neji's death. They were admirable shinobi."

Hinata froze. Her father gravely nodded his head before turning to a immobile Hinata and walked right through her.

Hinata held her breath. Her father tensed a moment as well but began walking again as if unfazed.

No one can see her. No one can hear her. Her father walked right through her and what the elder said... She was dead.

Invisible Regret

Hinata ran out of the village as fast as she could. Once she reached the lake deep with in the forest, she fell to her knees and gasped out tears. She couldn't hold it in any longer. It was too unbearable to handle.

If she was dead she shouldn't be here! Why was she here? What was she to do? Living the rest of her life as a ghost sounded like a horrid existence.

"Why?" She gasped in defeat. She brought her arms up to rub her wet eyes.

"Hinata," called out a panicked voice.

She tensed. She knew that voice. She knew it oh so well. But he shouldn't be able to see her... much less be calling out her name.

She slowly turned around to see a wide eyed disheveled looking Naruto.

"Hinata?" His voice trembled as his eyes widened.

Hinata didn't know what to do or say as she simply returned her own shocked expression. He was well and alive. After the war, he managed to live! She couldn't help but break a smile in relief.

"Hinata, is that really you?" He croaked out a whispered. Her smile faltered when she got a better look at him and noticed how awful he appeared. He had bags under his puffy glossy blue looking eyes. His normally tan looking skin was sickly pale and his vibrant blonde hair had became so dull. It seemed as if his life was being sucked away from him.

He took a hesitant step toward her. His eyes intently locked on hers as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he blinked.

"Yes," she unsurely answered. At least she thought she was as okay as you can get being a unseeable spirit.

The moment she used her voice he sprinted to her and hugged her in a tight embrace.

"You-you're alive!" He spluttered out awe and happiness.

He spun her around as he began to laugh freely. She epped in surpirse as he put her down and put his hands on either side of her face. His forehead touched hers.

"You're alive," he repeated in a slow murmur again as his wide eyes locked intently on hers. Utter joy radiated of him.

Hinata was in a happily dazed and confused state. How can he see her? Wasn't she dead? How can he touch her? Why was he hugging her? He was making her heart ache just being near him.

"Naruto," she said breathlessly.

A genuine smile touched his lips. "I'm so happy to hear your voice," he told her. "You have no idea how much I missed hearing it."

She blushed before her eyebrows confusedly scrunch up. Things weren't making any sense. She gently pushed herself away from over-affectionate Blond. "Naruto I-I don't know what's going on or how you see me but something's not right... I-I don't think I should be here. I don't think... I'm alive. Everyone's ignore-"

She was cut off as Naruto's hands grasp her shoulders, not letting her move another inch away from him. His features darkened. "Don't say things like that."

"You don't understand. I think... I think I'm a ghost." Her voice slightly shrieked at the end.

Naruto lowered his head to her level with a frown. His fingers tightened. Hinata couldn't help but wonder what was making Naruto so touchy. Not that she minded but it made it slightly overwhelming.

"But you're here! I see you," his blue orbs crash against lavender, "I feel you." He squeezed her shoulders. "I smell you," he buried his head in the crock of her neck and took a whiff. "So you have to be alive. You have to be real."

Silence surrounded them with the exception of her drumming heart. Hinata noticed, just like herself, he seemed to be having some inner turmoil.

"But no one else sees me." She weakly countered.

His head moved away, connecting theor gazes. He gave her a indecisive look, probably torn between wanting to know or remaining ignorant. "What do you mean?" He finally asked.

She stepped out of his embrace once again, her eyes pleading for him to stay still and watch her. She wondered if she would be able to do what she's planning but she needed to be sure.

She went over to a tree and took a deep breath. She could feel Naruto's stare boring on her back. She took a few steps toward the tree and walked towards it.

At first, it felt strange, almost as if she forgot how to breath. Her body was being sucked in as tingles ran throughout her body. When she opened her eyes she let out a gasp. She made it through. She walked through the tree.

In complete disbelief herself, she faced Naruto and confessed, not just to him but herself, "I'm a ghost."

His expression nearly tore her to pieces. He looked so utterly devastated. He closed his eyes for a few moments as he faced the ground. His blond bangs blocked his face. "Am I going crazy? Have I really lost it, fox?" she heard him murmur to himself. Finally his eyes snap to hers with determination.

He walked up to her and pulled her into another forceful hug. "I don't care."

She looked up to his face in startled surprise. She wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or her.

"I don't care if you're a ghost or some alien from out of space or whatever! As long as you stay here with me everything will be okay," told the Blond.

He wanted her to stay with him! Any other time, she would have cried yes but now... she was unsure. She was a ghost. Didn't that mean her being here was a mistake?

"... I'll be a burden to you."

He shook his head. "You'll never be a burden to me, Hinata," he clutched her tighter as it to empathize his point.

"But I'm a ghost. Other then you, no one can see or hear me. What will I do? Where will I go?"

"You'll live with me," he answered, as if inviting a ghost to his home was the most obvious thing in the world to do. Did he not see how wrong it would be for a girl his age to move in with him? Father's opinion momentarily diluted her mind.

"No, I can't do that."

"You can and you will" he firmly said, leaving no room for argument. He let go of his hug, which she was still completely not used to. He grabbed her hand and began leading her away from the forest and toward his home. Hinata couldn't help but do nothing as she let him lead her.

They were silent but Hinata couldn't help but notice his large smile. His aura practically oozed with warmness and happiness. He'd constantly sneak glances at her and squeeze her hand as if to reassure himself she's real.

"Naruto!" Called out a pink haired ninja.

Naruto spotted and waited for her to catch up to them.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" She said with a huff. As before, Sakura didn't say a word to the Hinata unable to see her. Naruto noticed this and frowned.

"What do you want Sakura," he said stiffily, shocking both her and Hinata.

"Don't talk to me like that," She gently scolded at him with a disapproving look. "I know you're still upset with what happened but that's no excuse for you to act the way you've been to all your friends."

Hinata looked at the Blond with concern. How had he been acting toward his friends?

Naruto met her curious gaze with a reassuring smile before turning to a confused Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura," he genuinely apologized. "I know I've been out of whack lately with you and everyone... but I promise I'm over it now."

Sakura frowned deepened. "Naruto, that's not what I meant. This is not something you simply just get over, I understand that. It's just that all your friends, including me, are concerned for you. We want to help you."

"I'm fine," he reassured her.

The medic ninja, seemingly unconvinced, narrowed her green eyes at him for a long grilling moment. "Alright then, let's say you're 'fine.' And since you're oh so perfectly 'fine' how about you join me to get some ramen with the gang? Kakashi promised to pay."

Naruto quickly glanced at Hinata and back at Sakura. He gave the pink headed girl a guilty smile. "Sorry, Sakura, but no can do. I kind of have this really urgent thing I have to get to at home. Next time maybe?"

Sakura's mood darkening further. "Your''re not hungry?" She repeated, obviously not believing him.

"Nah, anyways talk to you later."

He dragged Hinata and himself away from the frowning pink headed girl.

Once home, he animatedly began moving things around as he cheerfully hummed some tunes. His apartment was surprisingly tidy and warm. "You'll take the room and I'll sleep in the couch. This is going to be so awesome. I've always wanted a roommate. We can stay up late watching movies and-"

He kept on rambling but Hinata was stuck in her thoughts. The whole situation... couldn't help but feel wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- don't own Naruto

Title- Invisible Regret

Summary-Not everyone survived after the war; several of them being Naruto's precious people. Against all the laws of nature and science, one of them returns.

**Author Note**-Someone pointed out a huge problem in this chapter so I changed the ending of this. If you want to reread it, it's up to you.

.

.

Chapter title- Don't Go

"Naruto," he paused talking and turned his full attention on her. "What did Sakura mean when she said you've been acting differently."

He grimaced. "Don't worry about it. She tends to over-exaggerate everything when she's concerned over her teammates."

The Hyuuga was unconvinced.

He took in her expression before looking guiltily at the ground. He plopped his body onto the sofa and patted the spot next to him as a invitation. She gave the seat a wary look as she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Uzumaki boy asked.

Hinata shook her head. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong. I just... I'm wondering if I'll fall through the sofa if I sit on it," she explained sheepishly.

Naruto rose an eyebrow before letting out a understanding hum. "Well, we both know you can't go through me so if you want you can use me as your seat."

Naruto must've not realized just how suggestive that sounded. Hinata embarrassingly covered her face as Naruto gasped in realization.

"I didn't mean it in a perverted way! I promise!" He quickly got out to his defense.

Hinata flushed face began to recede as she let out a muffled laugh. Her hands that hid her face now covered her mouth.

His panic dwindled away as he playfully pouted. "Hey, are you laughing at me?" He asked.

Before she could try to deny it, he wrapped his arms around her unsuspecting waist and forced her onto his lap. She let out a surprised squeak but relaxed when she felt his chest rumbling with laughter. "Who's laughing now?" He told her.

She gave him a playful glare before leaning deeper into his chest to hide her blush. His chin rested on her hair as his hand lazily traced circles on her back.

She closed her eyes, his heartbeat drifting her further to ease, soothing her.

"I was pathetic without you..."

Her eyes snapped open in confusion. His hand lay firmly at her back to prevent her from leaning back to see him.

"When the war ended and I heard that you died... I couldn't function the same."

Hinata could hear the pain strained in his voice. It broke her heart. She hugged him in an effort to bring comfort.

"How did I...?" she left her voice trial off, knowing he knew what she asked.

"You were put under a gengutsu. One that put you under a coma where your deepest desires came true in your dream world. When we defeated the bad guys, everyone woke up... Everyone but you."

His hand stopped tracing her back and now held onto her tightly. "It tore me apart because I never had a chance to talk to you. There was so much left unsaid. And instead of your friends feeling like how I felt they were happy you were gone! Saying things like you were in a better place! What the fuck does that even mean?! How is that a good thing?!" His voice cracked under fierce emotion. His body trembled with anger.

"It's okay now," she comforted. Her own voice shaky with tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you for coming back. I'm sorry for taking you for granted. I never want you to leave me... Please never leave me."

She froze. What was she to say to that? She couldn't promise him something she had no control over. When she said nothing she felt his grip tighten.

"But I'm... Dead," she finally choked out.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I don't care if your a ghost, Hinata. Please promise me you'll stay," he moved back to lock his pleading gaze with hers. Such intense emotions swirled behind his blue orbs.

"...I promise," she finally gave in.

If he needed her... She'd stay, no matter how or what she needed to do to to make it so. She'd fight tooth and nail to be at his side. Her love for him sealed her fate.

He broke a large smile and thanked her profusely, and uses his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Now how about I show you around your new home, hm?" He told her as he moved back. They both stood up as he began moving things about.

Naruto first laid some blankets and a night cap on the sofa before giving her a small tour. It wasn't much but Hinata could practically feel his personality oozing out of each room.

"I know it's not much but this is my place," he said at the end as he scratched the back of his head.

"I love it," she told him with a small smile. It was so warm, so inviting, so him. How could she not?

They both sit down on the couch. Her on him and him on the sofa. Naruto pulled her in a reverse hug as Hinata blushed. They both closed their eyes and began to relax the day's events away. The fact that he felt like a warm heater made it so much better. The soothing warmth made her so satisfied and comfortable. Him and her both drifted to sleep.

Invisible Regret

Hinata woke up feeling so cold, so very cold. She wanted warmth. She needed heat. Her body craved it, it demanded it. She felt a slight heat to her side. She wanted to get as close to it as possible, to grasp the heat and spread it all over her body. She threw her arms and legs around it, and pushed her body to it.

"Mmmm," she heard a moan.

She ignored it as she tightened her arms and legs. The heat radiating off of it was so wonderful. So soothing. So warm. It practically injected her with the delightful heat she demanded.

"H-Hinata," stuttered a voice.

She tensed and opened her eyes. She found herself face to face with Naruto and she realized she was practically strattling him!

Hinata epped and tried to jump away but Naruto's arms locked her in place.

"Woah, relax. I didn't mean to scare you."

Hinata wide eyes met his calm tease filled blue ones.

"D-Did we sleep together?" She couldn't help but ask.

As hard as it may be to believe, Naruto blushed! "Yeah, no. I mean yes but not like that!." He said in a rush getting more flustered as he let her go and sat up away from her. "God Hinata, you make me sound like such a pervert."

Hinata couldn't help but fight a smile and laugh at her own overreaction. She apologized for her question.

"Hey are you laughing at me again? Last time I checked you were practically humping me just now."

Hinata froze as she became deep deep red.

"Hinata?" He asked in concern. "It was just a joke. Are you feeling okay? Want me to get you water," he urgently asked as he put a hand on her forehead.

She... Was... Humping... Him...?

"Breath!"

She hastily followed his comply. Her dizziness gradually disappearing. She apologized again.

He cracked a grin. "It's fine. It's just something we both got to get used to. Now how about some lunch?"

Naruto went in the kitchen to make some ramen. She stood in place wearily glancing at the sofa as if it were an enemy ninja. She wondered... She slowly sat down and realized she didn't phase through! Naruto walked out carrying two bowls in surprise.

"I'm sitting on the sofa!" She told him excitably.

He grinned. "Yeah you are! This is amazing!" He placed bowls on a table in front of the couch before sitting down next to her. "How'd you do it?"

She shook her head in confusion. "I don't know. I just imagined myself sitting on it and poof I'm sitting on it."

He hugged her and pulled back with his eyes teasingly narrowed with a strange grin on his lips. "I guess that means I wont be getting any more free lap dances, huh?"

Hinata gasped at his joke and lightly whacked his shoulder. He laughed even harder at her weak hit. She pursed her lips. "I wasn't trying to hurt you," she told him.

"I know," he gave a genuine smile. "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

She looked at him shock, mouth a gap. Did she hear correctly?

He faintly blushed under her awe struck face. She blinked after a couple of moments. "I'm sorry you just took me by surpirse. I mean you already know how I feel and-" she said before being interrupted.

His hands cupped her face as his lips touched hers. Her chest hurt by feeling so many happy overwhelming emotions. The way his warm lips meshed perfectly with hers made a tingle rush throughout her body. He pulled back, giving her a lazy half grin. Blushes were present in both their faces

"Yeah, I already know how you feel. I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt," he gruffly told her. He moved away and picked up some chop sticks. "Now how about we eat? We can't leave this amazing ramen lay to waste now can we?" He grinned largely before digging in. The red hue still very much present on his cheeks.

Hinata wasn't feeling particularly hungry but decided he was right and should eat something. She giddily reached for the chop sticks but watched in horror as they phased through her fingertips.

Naruto saw her devastated look. "Hinata?"

For a moment, she thought everything was okay. That she 'slept' with Naruto. He had kissed her and recuperated her feelings. She was so caught up in the moment that she honestly forgot she was pretty much dead. That she couldn't do the normal things she wished anymore.

She forced a smiled. "I'm okay. I'm just not hungry."

"What do you mean you-"

"I'm a ghost Naruto. I don't feel hunger." They both sit quietly for a few moments. "I'm sorry," she guiltily apologized. She berated herself for sounding so mean. Just because she was upset didn't mean she should take it out on him.

"Don't it's okay. Look at the bright side, I can eat more ramen now," he forced out a cheer.

He reached over to grab her rejected bowl and eat it in a matter of moments. Hinata picked up her feet onto the couch and hugged her legs.

Feeling bad for ruining the mood she asked about everyone's well being.

"They're fine. Shikamaru hooked up with Temari, no shocker there. Sasuke came back. Shino and Kiba joined ANBU."

Hinata perked up at the thought of her teammates. "They've joined ANBU? They must be so strong now."

"Obviously not as strong as me," he added with a grin before grimacing. "The whole village, including them, call me the ultimate hero."

She looked at him strangely. He sounded so bitter about it. "Well you are a hero," she told him. "A great one."

He shook his head defiantly. "If I was a hero, a real hero, then why couldn't I save you?"

Hinata frowned. "Naruto, it was not your fault. That's the risk of fighting in the war. Everyone loses precious ones for the good of the village," she consoled him and herself.

"I wish I didn't have to lose you, you know. I wasn't worth the price."

"No. You are! You are very much worth the price!" She vigorously disagreed.

"Are you okay?" A voice called out, effectively freezing Naruto and her in place. Naruto looked at the window first. "Kakashi," Naruto exclaimed. "Uh no just voicing my thoughts out loud. How long have you been standing there?" He forced out a laugh and scratched the back of his head.

Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow. "Just a bit... Those are quiet some thoughts," mussed the older ninja.

"Did you need something?" Naruto rudely changed the topic.

"Sakura said you turned down some free ramen in Ichiruka's. As your teacher, I thought it best to pay you a visit."

"Well, I'm fine. You can leave now," he said carelessly as he stood up with the two empty bowls and stalked off to the kitchen. Kakashi trailed behind him.

"Naruto, keeping everything bottled up isn't good to do."

"I told you I'm okay now. So no need for the pick me up speech," snapped the Blond.

"You didn't want ramen," the gray haired man countered.

"So? That doesn't mean anything. You, Sakura and this whole damn village needs to seriously lay off my back."

They both walked back to the living room as Naruto sat back down.

Kakashi folded his arms and gave him a questionable glance before pointedly looking at the blankets on the couch. "How very strange. You used two bowls to eat ramen and now you're sleeping on the couch. Do you have someone over?"

She could see Naruto's patience was wearing thin so she began to rub his back. "Where I sleep and what I do is none of you business!" The Kyuubi jailer yelled.

The grey haired ninja merely shrugged his shoulders, unfazed by his ex-student's attitude. "Ok Naruto. Just want to pass along a message that the Hokage wants to see you."

"Fine now leave!"

Kakashi finally puffed away.

Naruto let out a deep breath. "Finally! Man that guy can really get on my nerves. So anyways this place is now as much your home as it is mines. Feel free to look around. I'll be back later. Promise you'll be here when I return?"

She promised. He surprised her with a quick good bye kiss before leaving.

Invisible Regret

"I'm home!" A voice boomed, breaking her out of her deep thoughts. When his desperate blue orbs connected with hers, he let out a relieved sigh. "You're still here," he whispered before breaking into a large grin. He shrugged out of his jacket, quickly hooking it beside his door and making his way to her. "I kind of worried you wouldn't be here."

"I promised I'd always be by your side," she told him and he gave her a quick peck. She blushed, making him cheesily smile.

"I know," he said as he sat beside her and began thoughtfully running his hand through the lock of her hair. Hinata closed her eyes as she felt tingle-like sensations spread through her body at each stroke of his hand. It felt surprisingly soothing.

"What did the Hokage want?" she asked.

"You know, same old same old. The old hag just wants to check up on me every now and then." He pulled away his hand before scrunching his face in annoyance. "I need new sofa. I'm too big for this thing."

She glanced at the couch underneath her, it's worn out quality giving away its years of abuse. "I think its fine."

"Course you'd say it's fine. You're short and you can lay on it without hurting your back," he playfully told her as he got up and laid on the floor. He stretched out his limbs, letting out a tired groan.

"No, you're just abnormally large," she teased before laughing at his expression.

"I'm not _abnormally_ large. I'm a perfectly normal healthy guy."

She laughed. "Yes, you are. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

He playfully huffed before gesturing her to join him on the floor. "Lay here with me."

She complied to his request. His warm hand softly clutched hers with his thumb caressing her fingers. He began rambling endlessly about his day, his upcoming missions and his dreams. He constantly included her in his future which made her beyond happy with a strong sense of guilt.

Naruto turned to her and urged her to speak on her dreams but she simply shook her head saying she was tired. He nodded and have her a quick kiss. He smiled and told her to sleep in his room.

After minutes of disagreeing she finally agreed to his terms while he stayed in the sofa.

Invisible Regret

It felt cold. It was as if her very soul was freezing. Before panicking some rustling managed to wake her up.

She opened her eyes to see someone's tanned and slightly toned back. His moving shoulder blades causing droplets of water to collect together and trail down his spine. Her eyes locked onto the trailing water as it went down to his lower waist and disappeared underneath a white loosely tied towel.

She tensed. Her eyes slowly trailed up his body to his blond wet hair

It was Naruto. She was seeing a half naked Naruto. Hinata epped in realization.

Naruto spun around to meet her horrified face. Her eyes unintentionally glanced down to his sculpted abs before she spinning around and covering her face with her hands.

"It's not what it looks like!" He pleaded.

"What are you doing?" She stuttered out embarrassingly.

"I jumped in the shower and forgot all my clothes in my room. I swear that's the only reason I came in here."

She slowly turned around and looked at him through the cracks of her fingers. His hands were clasped together in front of him as he stood on his knees. He scooted his under dressed form closer to her as he begged for forgiveness. Hinata turned bright red as she realized the Blond was nearing her.

"It's okay!" She stuttered in panic.

Naruto stopped advancing. "Are you sure?" He pressed .

"Yes, just get dressed," she squeaked and turned her back to him again.

When he was done he rushed out of the room. Hinata walked out 15 minutes later. He playfully joked about the event for the rest of the day. He even has the audacity to call her a pervert! Hinata gave him the most disapproving look she could muster but he'd only laugh more.

Invisible Regret

Life between these two was always filled with surprises. Hinata feelings for the blond only grew more through time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - don't own Naruto

Title-Invisible Regret

Summary-Not everyone survived after the war; several of them being Naruto's precious people. Against all the laws of nature and science, one of them returns.

.

.

Chapter Title-Discovered

No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't deny it. These past two weeks have been the best two weeks of Hinata's existence. Naruto was always by her side attacking her with unexpected hugs and kisses. He'd constantly repeat his love to her at odd hours throughout the day as if to remind her of his feelings, making sure she wouldn't forget.

It made her emotions feel like a puddle of mush. She had always wanted this, dreaming of the day they'd be together. And now that it was here and happening, she relished in its warmth. But something in the back of her mind prevented her from fully enjoying these moments. Naruto was declining on meeting with his friends. He only went to missions and stayed at home as much as possible. He didn't even go to Ichiraku's anymore unless it was an order to go.

She couldn't help but grow concerned. Naruto, unlike herself, had always been a social person. Knowing she was the reason behind this change, she decided to drag him out to the park. She quickly learned her grave mistake.

Invisible Regret (Flash Back)

"There's this awesome swing there that I want to show you. I would always go to it when I was little," Naruto animatedly told her. Villagers, not seeing her, gave strange glances to the Blond. Some looked concerned while others shook their head in pity.

Hinata felt something cold strike in her heart. She turned to the happy man before her, and tightly clutched his hand to gain his attention. She saw his questioning gaze. "Naruto, maybe its best if you don't speak to me in front of others?"

The color on his face drained away. He slowly glanced around them, seeing the expression's people were giving him. He turned so pale, Hinata was worried he'd suddenly vomit. "What are you staring at!?" he shouted, making her jump.

The villagers quickly looked away wandered off from the fuming man.

"Naruto," she pleaded, his anger dispersing as he met her concerned face. He frowned and looked as if her were fighting back tears. Tightening their clutched hands, he began leading them away from the park. "Naruto? What's wr- Where are we going?"

"Home." He told her. "If I can't speak to you freely out here then there is no need to go outside."

Invisible Regret

This was yesterday and Hinata couldn't stop thinking about it... It hurt her to the core to think of him in pain because of _her_. Hinata sat on the couch for a long time, thinking long and hard of... her Father.

Her heart clenched.

When her mother passed on, she faintly remembered Father's only comforting words. She was in a better place, he told her. In a place where there was no such thing such as time, a place where much was filled with happiness and wonder. Hinata begged to go there to bring Mother back but Father told her she couldn't. Because once you go there, you aren't supposed to come back. And if mother returned, she'd bring them more pain than happiness.

She hugged her legs tighter to her chest as her chin rested on her knees.

At first she didn't quiet understand those words. How could seeing a perished loved one be such a horrid thing? But now, she was slowly learning first hand just how heavily meaningful that statement actually is.

Putting her own happily selfish feelings aside, a part of her could see how emotionally invested Naruto was becoming. The way his eyes seems to cling to her when he sees her, the way he cherishes her words when she speaks, the way he always has the need to touch her, demanding contact like a drug. It's as if it's all to constantly remind himself she's real and here with him.

She couldn't help but think maybe Father was right. She loved Naruto with all her might but she was hurting him. She was taking him away from living... She frowned. But she had already vowed to always be by his side. She couldn't go back on her word... Hopefully, this promise won't backfire on her or him... Especially him.

A teapot suddenly whistled, taking her out of her thoughts. She went over to it and stared at the fuming thing. Naruto had let it on while he went to take a quick shower. Hinata tried to move it off the stove but her hand phased right through it. She was a ghost she sadly reminded herself as she looked at her hand and back at the tea pot. Determinedly, she tried again. And again. And again. At the 6th time, she managed to move the pot right when Naruto walked in with a towel in his head.

They look at each other in awe.

"I did it! I moved it!" She exclaimed. Naruto ran to her and excitably embraced her. Then he pulled away and made them dance. After their laughter and glee came down, Naruto unexpectedly carried and laid her to the sofa.

"That was amazing," he told her. "You are amazing."

She shyly kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

She was happy. Beyond joyful. To think she could move things... Maybe things would get better? Maybe this was a sign for things to look up?

"We have to start training you," Naruto suddenly said, his face lit up with undeniable joy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he began, "we have to make you practice moving things everyday! I mean just imagine what you can achieve if you can make the others see you move things! They'll know your alive."

Hinata didn't even think about her friends knowing of her existence. The idea warmed her heart. She nodded her head determinedly. Yes, they would accomplish this. Maybe in the end everything would work out. They could have their happy ending.

Invisible Regret

"How'd the mission go?" she asked as the young man entered the door.

"Good. I got to see Gaara and his newly remodeled office." Naruto grabbed a small deck of cards and gestured her to sit cross legged across from him on the floor while grinning in mischief. "Are you ready for some training?"

She nodded. Every day he had some 'training' planned for her to move things around. It seemed today was cards. As he scrambled the deck, he gleefully flicked her and himself the correct amount of cards. He playfully narrowed his eyes. "Were going to play poker today. Just to let you know, I'm pretty much a boss at this game," he warned.

Hinata squinted her own in amusement, deciding to play along. "Hyuugas are known for being the 'all seeing eyes' in cards. Are you sure you want me as an opponent?"

"Oh, Hinata, are you admitting to being a future cheater?" He dramatically gasped.

She tried her best to keep the smile off her lips. Her lavender orbs though betrayed her amusement. "Hyuugas don't cheat. We simply are amazing at reading people," she disagreed with her smile finally breaking through.

Uzumaki cackled out a laugh. "Yeah, sure. But no byakugan, alright? That's against the rules."

"I agree with your terms."

And so they played cards. It was a hard and grueling process, more on her side than his. Less than 6 minutes in, she was out of breath and shivering in cold. The strain to keep a hold on these physical objects was exhausting.

"You cheater!" Naruto accused he saw her manage to pull out a card.

Hinata stifled a tired laugh. Never in her life had she enjoyed playing such a simple yet exhausting card game as she was now. Father always went on and on about being unreadable during such a game but Naruto was the complete opposite. He wore his emotions at his sleeves, visible and apparent. "It's not my fault you have such a horrible poker face."

His looked at her in surprise. "Did you just insult me?"

"What? N-No!"

"Hinata's a trash talker. Who would've guessed!" He laughed as she profusely disagreed with him. After he calmed down, he told them to take a break, not finishing the game. She thanked her lucky stars for stopping the game. She needed some rest.

Invisible Regret

A couple days later, someone came knocking on the door, intruding on one of Hinata's exercises. Naruto, annoyed, opened it only to be surprised in seeing his team and team 9. Hinata gasped as she had not seen them in a long time.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" The whiskered man rudely asked them.

"Nice to see you to, Naruto," Shikamaru dragged out a greeting. The gang forced their way in his home.

"He- what the hell are you guys doing? No one invited you people in," Naruto shouted at their intrusion.

"We're here to give you an intervention," Sakura declared boldly, stepping in front of the group.

"_Intervention_?" Naruto coldly repeated. He glared around the room. He saw Sakura's, Ino's and Choji's obvious worry. Shikumaru even in his slouching form gave off the same concerned vibes. Sai appeared to be sympathetic while Sasuke critically observed him and gave a agreeing huff to Sakura's statement.

"Yeah you've been coped up in this place forever. You need to go outside and get some fresh air!" exclaimed Ino.

"We know losing Neji... and Hinata... is hard but you can't stop living your life because it," Sakura sadly added.

Naruto fumed. He fists shook in fury. "Naruto." He turned to see Hinata speaking to him. "They're simply worried for you. Don't get too angry with them."

He let out a defeated sigh, deflating his anger. He turned back to his friends and told him that he was fine. Their concerns were unnecessary.

"People say they've seen you talk to yourself," Sai swiftly countered his claim. "And studies show that those kinds of symptoms are most definitely not being fine."

Sakura bonked Sai's head, making it obvious the pale man wasn't supposed to let that slip.

Naruto silently growled. "Are you guys spying on me or something? It's like you guys think I'm going crazy or something."

Silence was his response. Hinata painfully looked at each of her friend's expressions. They indeed thought he had lost it... If they believe that he was crazy because they saw him speaking to himself. Then this was all her fault!

"Well, we-" Ino finally began but was cut off.

"I'm not crazy!" His angered voice boomed. Hinata guiltily walked behind him and gave him a backward hug. He placed a hand over her arms. "And I'll prove it," he told them. He turned and gave Hinata a questioning look. "Can you?"

She uneasily bit her lip before nodding in agreement.

"Naruto-" Sakura began.

"Hinata's alive," He interrupted. His curled his arm around the Hyuuga's waist, forcing her to stand by his side. Everyone looked strangely at the empty space beside the talking Naruto. Hinata wilted under their gazes but relaxed under Naruto's voice. "Please show them you're here."

She nodded her head, feeling nervous. She walked over and pushed Shikamaru, poked Ino, moved Sakura's hair, pinched Choji and did similar to the rest.

"What's going on?!" Ino shouted. Everyone looked around frazzled and alert.

Naruto smiled. "It's Hinata."

Invisible Regret

"If what you say is true," Shikamaru began slowly, "... Then shouldn't we be helping Hinata pass on to the next world?"

Naruto angrily glared at the pineapple headed man. "No way in hell am I letting Hinata leave me."

"Naruto, you must know this isn't healthy," Shikamaru told him. "Say what you told us is true. Hinata is a manifested spirit. She has no body or purpose to be here."

Naruto slammed his fist on the table. "I don't care if this isn't healthy. I'm not letting her disappear. I love her."

The others gasped at his proclamation. Shikamaru on the other hand narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't make it okay, Naruto." The Blond huffed at him. "I lost my dad so believe me when I say I know how it feels to lose someone dear to you. But what you're saying isn't right. Hinata if she's listening _should know_ this as well. You can't tell me that you see this somehow working its way out to be a happy ending. This isn't a fairy tail. She's been buried months ago! You have to let go!" The shadow user urged. Hinata winced at his painful but truth filled words. Naruto noticing this, growled.

"Shikamaru," Naruto murmured, attempting to control his temper. "If you had a chance to see your dad again and have him back in your life with no strings attached. Would you turn him away?"

When silence reached Naruto's ears, the Blond nodded to himself. "I thought so. The _only_ reason I told you guys about Hinata was so you guys know I'm _not_ going crazy and to _lay off my back_. I don't want you guys bugging me or trying to _help_ me get over Hinata. I'm _okay_! But if I dare see any of you guys trying to take her away from me, I can't promise I won't hurt you. Understood?" Everyone silently nodded their heads. "Good. Now I'd like for you all to leave."

They left, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. Hinata looked utterly distressed. "Are you okay?" she uneasily asked.

He nodded with a forced grin. "Yeah, I just need to take my mind off things for a bit."

She grabbed his hand with hers and kept her gaze away from his. She bit her lip in worry. "Naruto, maybe... Maybe Shikamaru's right?" She suddenly spoke, voice cracking.

"No, most definitely not." Her eyes snap to his. He was looking at her so possessively, so heated. There was a raging storm behind those blue eyes and it left her speechless. "Shikamaru's wrong. You have to stay here. You promised," he demanded.

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded her head. "I-I promised and I-I won't break it."

He nodded before hugging her as she let out her tears. She could of sworn she heard him muffle some tears as well. After letting out the guilt, the pain, and regret, she pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I really needed that."

"It's nothing to thank," he told her with a gentle smile. He kissed her forehead.

"So... my body is buried?" She couldn't help but ask. Naruto would constantly avoid answering anything to do with her body. A part of her had hoped, wished and prayed she was in some type of coma. It was what gave her hope to be a human again... Her hope was slowly disappearing.

"Yeah. You were buried next to Neji," he reluctantly answered. She could see his much it hurt him to admit that. It made her death a finality.

"Do you think I'll ever become human?" she asked.

Naruto his arms encircled around her waist. "Whether you do or don't I don't care. I just want you by my side forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - don't own Naruto

Title-Invisible Regret

Summary-Not everyone survived after the war; several of them being Naruto's precious people. Against all the laws of nature and science, one of them returns.

.

.

Chapter Title-Broken Promises

"You know, you'd be the best ninja," he commented as he lazily played with her hand. One hand held her wrist while the other traced the lines of her palm, as if trying to read her future. The both sat in the kitchen table, sitting side by side.

"What makes you say that," she commented.

"Because you're invisible! Think of all the possibilities! No one will see you or hear you. You'd get so much info and you'd be like the sneakiest ninja there is. You'd gain an awesome code name, something like shadow ghost exterminator!" He let go of her hand as he beamed in excitement.

Hinata smiled. "I really hope I don't get that nickname like that."

Naruto playfully ruffled her bangs. "You know you love it, shadow ghost exterminator."

She laughed. "Please stop calling me that."

"No can do," he teased. "Shadow ghos-"

Her lips locked with his, effectively stopping his words. She felt him slightly freeze under her lips, which was understandable. She was never one to engage their kisses for numerous of reasons. She planned on giving simply a peck but right when she was about to pull away, the whiskered male unexpectedly deepened it. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, drawing her closer. His lips hungrily bruising hers. The amount of emotion the blond poured into each kiss was moving and intense. It made her lightheaded and unable to think anything but his mouth. She placed her hands in the back of his neck, clutching onto his blond hair and kissed him back with as much vigor. His lips parted letting his wet tongue shyly lick her lower lip. Snapping back to reality, she gasped and quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" he rushed out when he saw her distancing herself. "I'm moving too fast, aren't I? I didn't realize. I'm such a idiot! It's just that you kissed me you know? And I kinda stopped thinking cause you kissed me and you never _kissed me_ before and-and- that's no excuse!"

Hinata put a hand on her lips. They slightly throbbed from their heated session. She blushed. "No, you did nothing wrong. I-I'm sorry," she managed to get out. Her stutters coming back with a vengeance as her words got stuck in her throat. "We just- I mean, I just-"

Naruto must've noticed her frazzled state because he immediately cupped her face. "Hinata, breath."

Gasping for air, she felt her insides calmed. He nodded in encouragement. Once he thought she was okay enough, he threw her into an embrace, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Hinata vigorously shook her head against his chest. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who should be sorry."

The blond slowly pulled away from her, with arms still surrounding her, to give her a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Uh, um, well I-I was the one who lead you on." Naruto raised his eyebrows. "And I shouldn't have done that. I-I should've stopped it before it got that far," she nervously explained.

His blue orbs narrow with the corners of his mouth turned downward. "Before it got that far?" he parroted, not really understanding.

"We shouldn't get intimate with each other!" she burst out unexpectedly, making him jump.

Hinata covered her face in embarrassment as Naruto let out a choked noise. He quickly pulled his arms away from her as silence surrounded them. After what felt like a century, she felt his hands urging her covering ones to move.

"Hinata," Naruto softly pleaded. Slowly complying, she was met with his grimacing red face. "Did you... not like it?" he hesitantly began before rushing out his words, "I know I don't have that much experience. I probably don't kiss well. I probably suck. I'm a horrible kisser and-"

"No, no, no," she interrupted him. She scolded herself for giving him the wrong assumption. "You're a great kisser, Naruto. I wish I could kiss you all day everyday."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth. His brows furrowing and eyes squinting. "Then, why?"

Hinata looked down at the floor. "Because," she murmured, "I'm a ghost and you're a human."

"Hinata."

"Please don't 'Hinata me,' Naruto," she softly pleaded. Her lavender orbs crash into blue. "This is wrong and our friends are right in worrying. I'm making things worse for you."

Naruto frowned, his eyes darkening. His hands clutch her shoulders as he leaned his forehead onto hers. "Did you want to stop?"

Her eyes widen. "Eh?"

"You said you liked kissing me. So you didn't want me to stop, did you?"

She uneasily bite her lip. That wasn't the point. She wanted to tell him this but the emotions behind his eyes made her unable to.

"You know, I love you with all my heart and I'll always respect your decisions, Hinata. If you want me to stop, I'll stop. But don't pull away from me because of what Shikamaru or anyone else has to say. Screw them and their opinions. I don't care about them. I only care about what _you_ think and how _you_ feel." He affectionately kissed her forehead. "You're my everything. Having you around makes things better for me. What we do should be no one's business but ours, okay?"

She nodded her head.

A knock on the door caused them to separate. Naruto gave her forehead another kiss before heading to the living room. Hinata followed close behind.

"Kakashi?" Naruto questioned unhappily when he opened the door to reveal the older ninja.

Kakashi eye drifted throughout the room before meeting Naruto's annoyed gaze. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you about your... current housemate."

Naruto frowned deepened. "Who told her? It was Ino, wasn't it? Or maybe Shikamaru?"

"It doesn't matter. The Hokage demands your presence."

The Blond cursed under his breath. He retrieved his jacket and looked back at Hinata. He pointedly looked at Kakashi before walking up to her, his finger pulling her chin upward where their lips met, and gave her a peck. "I'll see you later. Take care of the place for me," he told her.

Hinata nodded too shocked to speak. She could feel Kakashi stare, obviously trying to see what couldn't be seen.

"Let's go," Naruto abruptly said as he walked out the door. Kakashi followed but not before yelling out good bye to invisible Hyuuga.

Invisible Regret

It's been 4 hours since he's been gone. She couldn't help but worry. Where was he? Was he okay? What did the Hokage want? Did she believe him? Did she think he was crazy? Maybe she should have followed him?

She let out a long sigh. She needed to concentrate on something else or she'd go insane. She tried to distract herself with training on moving things around but her mind kept wandering back to the blond.

"I'm home!" A voice boomed.

She rushed out of the room to her grinning whiskered man, who was currently hooking his jacket at the side of the door leaving him with just his mesh shirt and orange pants. She hugged him, slightly throwing him off balance. "How did it go? What did the Hokage say? Is everything okay?" she urgently asked.

"Whoa, whoa, relax everything's okay." He gently smiled at her. "Sorry for worrying you. The damn old hag just wanted me to get my head examined." She gasped in horror. Her eyes quickly scanned his head, only to see no injuries. Naruto forced her eyes back to his calm ones. "_But_ I told her that Kurama already knew you were real too and he wouldn't let anyone enter my head. Something about it being free of scum. _So_ she had no choice but to believe me," he tried to ease her.

"Kurama... knows... I'm real?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "He senses you."

She tried to absorb this information. If Naruto sees her, she could move things, and the fox could sense her... what did it all mean?

"So what are we going to do now?" She hesitantly asked.

He grinned largely. "We'll be doing what we have always been doing. Living our lives like we have."

Invisible Regret

"We want to talk to her."

Naruto rose his eyebrows at the two shinobi and dog at his doorstep. He widened his door and gestured them in.

"Is she here now? Can she hear us?" Kiba asked abruptly as he turned around and faced the Blond who closed the door. Shino stood stiffly beside him with Akumaru whining on the other.

Naruto blue eyes flickered to Hinata, taking in her wide eyed expression. She silently gasped into her hands.

"She's here and hears you guys," he informed them. He pointed at the spot she stood. "She's standing by the stand. She's happy to see you."

Kiba stared intently on that spot. Hinata fidgeted from his stare. "Hinata?" Kiba's voice loudly boomed in the room. "Can you tell Naruto something that only team 8 would know?"

Shino stepped closer to her. "We'd very much like to reaffirm that its you and not some false information."

Akumaru barked in agreement.

Naruto grumbled at their doubt while Hinata rubbed away the happy tears from her face. "Y-yes, of course. Naruto, can you tell Kiba that in one of the missions, we saw his father?" Naruto's gave Kiba a meaningful look. "His father was a mean drunk. But he and Akumaru put him in his place. And Shino wears glasses because his eyes are sensitive to the light."

Naruto nodded and repeated her words. Kiba's eyes watered as Shino put a hand on teammates' shoulder. Their happiness was obvious. "Glad to see you still up and kicking, Hinata," Kiba let out a joyful cackle.

"We missed your presence," Shino added.

Akumaru whined.

"Thanks you guys," Hinata whimpered. More tears streamed down her face.

Her teammates froze. Naruto was about to translate again when Kiba rose his hand to stop him. "I just heard Hinata!"

She excitably faced Naruto and back to her teammates. "Shino? Kiba? Do you hear me? Akumaru?"

Naruto turned to them. "Did you hear her? She's saying your names," he eagerly told them.

Shino shook his head while Kiba frowned. "It's alright," suddenly said the Inuzuka. "At least we heard her once."

Hinata walked to her teammates and hugged them with all her might, wishing they felt it.

They tensed before returning the embrace.

"Team 8's back together!" Kiba cheered. Shino rubbed something away from his cheeks and Akumaru howled in happiness.

As they pulled away, Naruto happily told them how it all began and how she's been able to move things. They all showed joy of the idea of her working with them in future possible missions or hanging for old times sake.

As it got late, the two unwillingly left, promising to visit soon.

Hinata dried her face from the tears. It felt so good to see her team again and to be so accepted. She glanced at Naruto who sat next to her on the couch. "Do you think I'm slowly becoming a human again? The more time passes, more people are feeling me and now hearing my voice," she joyfully questioned.

Naruto mulled over her statement. "It's seems like it, don't it?" She nodded. "Well I hope you do. I really_ really_ hope so." He kissed her eyelid shut. She let out a small laugh.

"Now that I think about it," she murmured, "weren't you afraid of ghosts?"

"Deathly afraid," he admitted with an embarrassed half grin.

"Were you ever afraid of me?"

"Nope," he suddenly attacked her face with kisses.

"No?" She tried to sound unconvinced but his kisses were leaving her flustered. His warm lips softly pressed every inch of her face, though making an obvious point to ignore her lips. She felt it had to do with her earlier 'not wanting to get intimate situation.' She playfully pouted.

"Hinata your like a... Angel in disguised as a ghost. You protect me from the other evil ghosts." She smiled at his joke softly. His face was so close, with hooded longing eyes. He suddenly leaned away. "Well, I'm going to make myself some ramen."

Invisible Regret

"You have a mission?" she asked.

He nodded to her as he zipped up his gear. ""Yeah, it's kind of sudden and long. I told that old hag I didn't want any far away missions but I guess it's an important S-rank one."

She gave him a pack of scrolls which he graciously accepted. "How long will you be away?"

Naruto paused as he stared at her, confusingly. "Don't you mean how long will _we_ be away?" Hinata brows rose. "Hinata, you're coming with me."

"But it's you're mission," she said suddenly. "And it's an S-rank one. I can't go with you."

"No one will know," he said as he packed his scrolls in his pack and threw it on. "It'll be our little secret."

She shook her head, defiantly. "It's against ninja code. I won't go on any mission unless the Hokage says so herself," her tone firm. She sat on his bed cross legged and arms interlaced in front of her chest.

Naruto frowned in displeasure. "But no one will know. That ninja code is just a dumb rule."

"Rules are made for a reason," she told him. Plus, she wanted him to try to do something without her there. He needs some fresh air. He needs to do something he loves which is adventure. She smiled softly. "I'll wait for you here."

He stood there, reading her out. He took off and dropped his pack. "I'm not going then."

"Naruto," she stood up to grab the fallen item. "You have to go."

"No."

"Naruto."

"I'm not losing you again." She saw the torn look on his face. "You disappeared last time because I wasn't there for you. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Her heart felt like it shattered. Placing the pack onto the bed she turned to him as gave him a hug. "It wasn't your mistake but my own for getting caught," she told him.

"No."

"Yes," she whispered. "But I'll be fine. I promise. You have to go to this mission. You want to be Hokage still, don't you?" He nodded his head. "Then please don't let me be the reason you don't accomplish your dream. I'll be fine."

His blue eyes met hers. "Promise me you'll be here when I get back."

"Promise."

He closed his eyes. "I'll be gone for about four months."

.

.

author note- sorry for the grammar and errors. This is slightly rushed. Thanks for the support. You're all awesome and happy belated holidays!


End file.
